Digital Spartan
by ReclaimerofHell
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle with the critisism. No real summary because I don't want to spoil anything... Rated M for Language, Adult Content, Lemons, Blood and Gore, Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Spartan **

FanFiction by: Austin Perkins.

**_AN: This is my first fan fiction so please no major flames. I will try to keep this story as lore friendly as possible but no promises. So please enjoy..._******

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HALO FRANCHISE OR DIGIMON. NOTHING IN THIS STORY IS MINE BESIDES THE CHARACTER DANIEL... **

**Chapter I: A Basic Intro **

**_04/23/2557, 2 months after the events of New Phoenix. Location: Requiem, a small Covenant Outpost; 14:42 _**

"Elite, Ranger Class, 40 yards to the right, 20 yards up."

"Got him. Next?"

"That's all of them, you can head down now."

My name is Daniel-278, Friends and fellow military call me Snap Shot. I am a Spartan 4 and enlisted on the UNSC Infinity. I'm specialized into Engineer, but am a pretty damn well shot with a sniper rifle, hence the nickname. I have no designated squad, but I do pitch in where I'm needed and normally serve as reinforcements for other Spartan squadrons. I am currently picking-off some straggling Covenant after an air strike in this sector. I had just finished helping and am now chatting with a few marines as I wait for the ride home.

"Nice shooting out there." Jackson, the current head marine complimented. I just brushed him off hear that compliment very often.

Five minutes later the Pelican was sighted. It was 800m in when a large plasma bolt shot straight through the center.

"Damn it!" Palmer shouted over the comm. "It looks like the few surviving Covenant were able to set up an anti-air cannon, Snap Shot; if you want a ride home that cannon has got to go!" And I thought this mission would be quicker…

110m away the last Elite stood confused looking from where the sniper shots were actually coming from. Prone on the boulder, that's where silly Elite, with that thought the last shot was fired. I quickly ringed in Palmer;

"Area clear gun is down, so how about that ride home?" She responded with exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"One more objective, a strange energy flux is being detected very close to your position; we want you to see what it is." Despite my inner complaints this was an order.

"I'll take care of it."

With that I sheathed my rifle and was about to set out when my radar was suddenly shut off, I heard the crackling of electricity behind me I quickly turned around to face a bright blue flash. If it wasn't for my helmet I'm pretty sure I would have been blinded. Once the flash died down what I saw, well… rendered me speechless. I was looking at what seemed to be a yellow fox-like-creature, but it stood on two legs. It wore purple gauntlets with the Yin and Yang symbols on it, it had three black claws for hands. It had purple marks on its thighs and under is eyes. The eyes really got my attention. Two sapphire orbs in a sea of black. It stood at about 5'5 and was staring directly at me. Not knowing what this "_thing"_ was and its intentions I quickly drew my Magnum and said,

"Don't move and I won't blow your head off. You have 10 seconds to get on your knees and come with me peacefully or I will be forced to use, well force." I wasn't even sure if this thing spoke English but its response was one I would rather never get again.

It leaped high in the air and shouted "Diamond Storm!" with a voice that sound very feminine but I didn't have much time to think on it because quickly after that 30 or more crystal like projectiles appeared and fired at me. I didn't know what those were but my guess was that they would do some damage so I quickly used my Thruster Pack and dodge the majority; the rest of them, what looked to be six broke my shield. Yea these could kill. By the time I could recover the fox like opponent was within melee range. Rookie mistake when fighting a Spartan. It threw a quick punch to my chest and I heard bones crack and a feminine scream. Yea she, I'm assuming it's a female, just broke its hand my armor. She fell to one knee and looked up at me with an expression that read 'kill me already' but I wanted to find out what she was. I flipped my Magnum around to where I was holding the barrel and hit were with the handle knocking her out cold.

"Palmer, the flux has been dealt with, what came from it though however… just bring some cuffs."

"What did you find?" She asked.

"I don't know."

My name is Daniel-278, and this is how my life was changed forever…


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II: Interrogation **

**_(04/23/2557)Location: UNSC Infinity interrogation room. 18:29 _**

**_AN: Hey another chapter but sadly this one is pretty short. For those wondering how often I update it will more than likely be every Monday and Friday so make sure to check back often. Without futher ado here is the next chapter..._**

"Let's try this again, what is your name?" Once again no response.

I was watching Palmer's attempts to get information from the… uh… fox thing that I brought it. Palmer was standing and leaning over the table while the uh… I'm just going to call it The Fox; The Fox just sat there on the other side of the table with a complete blank expression.

"How's the progress?" Captain Laskey had just walked in.

"Sir" I said saluting and standing straight up.

"At ease…"

I relaxed and answered his question, "No progress yet Sir, we haven't gotten a scrap of information from her."

"Her?"

"It sounded like a female when it shouted in pain from breaking her hand on my armor."

"Rookie mis-" Laskey was cut off when The Fox leaped over the table and tried to choke out Palmer. I rushed in and pried her off Palmer and threw clear to the other wall, she was a lot lighter than I expected. She was already standing by the time Palmer was situated; The Fox could take a hit. I pulled my Magnum and pointed it at her, Palmer doing the same.

"I'll talk to him." We all just stood there looking at The Fox.

"Who?" Laskey asked.

"The one that beat me in fair combat." She responded while pointing at me. To be honest I was quite stunned.

"Why me?" I asked her.

"Do you want me to talk or not?" She snapped back.

She made a good point…

"Alright deal, I got this sir."

"You sure?" Laskey questioned.

"I can handle myself." I answered.

"Alright then _she_ is all yours."

They both left the room leaving me with The Fox. Unlike Palmer I took a seat and leaned forward and asked my questions gently. (*= Daniel/+= Renamon)

*"What can I call you?"

+"Renamon."

*"How do you know English?"

+"Learned it a long time ago from a friend."

*"Can I know who this friend is?"

+"No."

*"Fair enough; where are you from?"

+"No no, my turn, what is your name?"

I didn't want her to stop talking so I just went with it;

*"Daniel."

+"Can you take off your helmet?"

I thought about this for a bit but then realized it wouldn't do any harm so I complied with her request and took off my Engineer EDGE Skin helmet and set it on the table.

_Renamon's POV _

Daniel removed his helmet and I could see what he actually looked like. For one I now knew he wasn't some sort of robot but human. He had long (about shoulder length) black hair. He had a slight tan and grey eyes. I didn't say anything for a while and he broke the silence.

"Well?" he asked. I leaned back in my chair and decided I was done today.

"I'll answer more questions in the morning, where will I be sleeping?"

'Not my job." He replied and put his helmet back on. He opened the door and turned around.

"One more quick question, you are female correct?" I threw my chair at him for that but the caught it and set it back down and closed the door. For some odd reason, I found that strangely amusing and I couldn't help but let a smile creep across my mouth.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III: Interrogation Part 2 **

**_(04/24/2557)Location: UNSC Infinity's Interrogation Room; 08:23 _**

**_AN: Here is chapter three which is rather short. I'm sorry about the short chapters and I promise this is the last short one. The chapters will get much larger, so please enjoy... _**

I walked into the interrogation room ready to begin the questioning that I didn't yesterday. Laskey decided that I would start the questioning since Renamon seemed to take liking to me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree. I kept my armor on because I still wasn't sure if Renamon was a friendly or not, it seemed like she was but then again she tried to kill Commander Palmer yesterday. I took my and we were in the same position that we were yesterday. She didn't say anything so I broke the ice.

"How'd you sleep Renamon?" A great ice breaker right?

"Were in an interrogation room, there are armed guns outside, and you're armed yourself and you ask me how I slept?" Not the response I was expecting.

"I'm just going to assume well."

"Just ask your questions already." Why is she so eager to answer questions is she planning something? (Daniel= - Renamon= +

"What is race are you? No one has ever seen anything that looks like you."

"Renamon."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked me my race. I am a Renamon."

"I'm a bit confused. You said your name was Renamon."

"My race doesn't use names."

"Odd. What did you do to break my shield so quickly, there was no plasma involved."

"Shield? What do you mean?"

"My armor has a rechargeable energy shield around it, a miniature force field if you will."

"I used a Diamond Storm, and attack that comes naturally."

"Do you know where we are right now?"

"It looks like a military base."

"In a way yes, but to put it simple, you are in a ship orbiting a giant metal planet."

"Excuse me? Humans are that advanced already?"

"Already? What year do you think it is?"

"2001, what kind of question is that?" I stared at Renamon blankly 2001? Maybe she has been in cryo for that long. Wait, cryo didn't even exist then.

"Are you a Forerunner?"

"For the last time, I the Digimon race Renamon." Digimon? The hell is that?

"Renamon… It isn't year 2001, its 2557."

She just stared me blankly not saying a word and showing no expression. Was she paralyzed from shock?

"I don't believe you; this talk of shields and future years isn't possible." Alright then…

"I have a mission in a few hours, why don't you accompany me and you can view the technology used in war today and then tell me if I'm lying or not."

"You actually trust me?"

"No, but I'm confident that you won't try anything."

"What makes you say that?"

"How's the hand?" She had no response.

"I'll see you at 13:30" With that I left the room and went to go get some rest and maybe train with a few Spartans.

_**Like I said this is the last short one... There is alot more to the story than it seems. You can PM me and if you'd like to e-mail me you can do it at church343x ; I do play alot of Halo and if you'd to run a few Slayer matches on Infinity my gt is ReclaimerofHell. Till next time.**_


	4. Chapter IV

_**AN: So I realize that my chapters have been rather short, so to make up for it I have posted... wiat for it... building more suspense... **_

_**Three chapters! I hope this makes up for it and I hope you enjoy them. **_

**Chapter IV: Spying Never Hurt Anyone **

**_(04/27/2557)Location: UNSC Infinity, Renamon's Position; 08:30 _**

_Renamon's POV _

After Daniel left two armed guards walked in; these guards didn't wear bulky armor like Daniel and didn't make loud thumping when they walked. They led me to my cell and left me with my thoughts. I lay on the bed and strategized on how I could escape. Knocking Daniel out wasn't any option because the last time I hit him I ended up breaking my hand. He'll more than likely will be carrying a firearm so just plain running wouldn't work since he would just shoot me. I could phase away but I don't know… What did he call it? I metal planet? Whatever it is I don't know it or its inhabitants…

I decided that I would do what I did yesterday, they people who held me, UNSC I think they were called; didn't seem to know about my phasing ability so I was able to leave my cell when I pleased as long as I came back in before someone came to fetch me.

I thought it would be fun to follow Daniel, maybe I could find some information. I phased into what I saw when I first came here when I awoke, the infirmary.

After an hour of lurking in the shadows I found Daniel in what seemed to look like a shooting range. But not only was that it; he grouped with other people wearing the bulky armor. Daniel held his helmet at his waist and walked up to a station with a firearm with a very long end and a scope. He put on his helmet and picked up the weapon and put a square object into the bottom and pulled back a small piece of metal sticking out. I took this time to actually notice his armor. It was almost completely black but had some very bright, almost neon blue stripes along the armor and there was also some on the front of the helmet that spread across like a helmet. Daniel put the gun at his hip not even using the scope and starting firing, in the direction the shots were heading were black human shaped pictures with white rings on different sections on it. Four shots were fired all hitting what I think would be the head area. I put my view back to Daniel and he was changing out the square object that was put into the bottom and fired off. I lost track of time watching Daniel. He would occasionally switch to smaller weapon that fire quicker but had a longer object that went in the bottom that seemed to contain eight shots. He occasionally take off his helmet and rest, sometimes he would shoot without his helmet. He even looked cute when was foc-… Did I just think "_cute"_ just a slip of the mind nothing I should think on too much…

_Daniel's POV _

Renamon was watching me. My HUD's radar picked her up to my left behind the ammo crates. If she could teleport it was very possible that she could somehow be Promethean, she could lead them right to me… Still a risk I was willing to take…

"Excuse me Spartan 278?" I turned around to a marine pushing a small crate around.

"You got him."

"The gear you requested for your next mission sir." With that he saluted and left.

I opened the crate to find just what I requested. Live sniper and magnum rounds, a thruster pack, and two frag grenades. Well I guess I should go pick up Renamon and head out; I equipped my gear and made my leave.

When I arrived to Renamon's cell she was laying down with her back to me and I couldn't help but admire her form. Sleek but stron-

Battle Rifle, Plasma Pistol…

Alright don't know where those thoughts came from. I even had to go through my loadouts to block my mind from those… "Thoughts". I knocked the side off the door frame getting her to turn around and stare at me.

"Ready to go?"


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V: First Impressions **

**_(04/27/2557) Location: Covenant Tech Lab on Requiem; 14:15 _**

"So, what is it that you're showing me?"

"Shhhh!" That's the fourth time I've had to tell Renamon to be quiet. What part of this is a stealth mission is she not getting?

"Once again Renamon, this is a stealth mission, in other words we need to be quiet."

_Renamon's POV _

I wanted to make a remark that the large gun on his back isn't quiet in anyway but I couldn't let him know I was spying on him. We were dropped off about a mile back and we walked the rest of the way. Once we came to an entrance of a canyon he crouched so I followed suit. We had been walking like this for almost 30 minutes now; he said he brought me out here to prove that we were in the future. I still didn't believe him besides the fact that he looked very much like a robot. About ten minutes later of pure silence and quietly walking we stepped off dirt and stepped on light grey metal material. Daniel stopped moving and put up his hand with a closed fist. I'm assuming that meant stop. He pointed forward and I looked in that direction. Standing guard was two 8-foot tall scales like creatures also wearing armor. The held metal objects that had barrels and looked to be made with very smooth metal. I immediately knew that those were guards and not friendly, it also occurred to me how Daniel would get past them since there was no other way around. That question was quickly answered when Daniel fired two shots from the long weapon that was on his back. The sound was nowhere near quiet and I looked at Daniel with an expression of shock.

"What?" he asked. ****

"You said this was stealth! That wasn't silent at all!"

"I had Miller scan the area, only two enemies that could even hear the rifle and they are dead now. Real silence won't matter till the second floor."

Well that made a bit more sense…

Ten minutes of walking down an empty hall we finally came upon a ramp that led to the second floor and we resumed the crouched position. At the top of the ramp Daniel told me to lie down, I complied. He however kept moving forward and I crawled just so I could see over the incline. Walking down with its back turned was a very short creature with what looked like a backpack on. Daniel was hiding around the corner behind it and pulled a gleaming knife out of his shoulder piece. He quickly ran to the small creature and turned it around plunging the blade into its head and wrenching it free. He quickly told me to move up with a motion of his hand and I quickly took the corner that he had just left peering around it to continue watching. He ran in to two small creatures but these ones were slouched and had shields. He threw his knife into the head of one and quickly snapped the neck of the other, both silent kills. To his left and right were ramps down but he wasn't taking them. He once again told me to move up and I did rather quickly. He put a finger up to his helmet telling me to be quiet but silently. He pointed down and I looked, there were two more of the 8-foot tall creatures. I was about to ask him how he could get past their field of vision but he jumped off landing on the back of one then quickly jumping to its head crushing its skull surprising his partner. I thought for sure that the other hostile would raise an alarm but surprisingly he didn't. He dropped his weapon and pulled out a small device and pressed a button. A blue glowing two-pronged weapon extended with the sound of electricity. Daniel pulled his knife out and they circled waiting on the other to make a move, this was a fight of honor. The creature made his move with a quick down cleave. Daniel quickly side stepped and stuck the knife in its forearm making it roar in pain and wrench the pronged weapon from his grip, spun, and thirsted it into the creature's torso. He quickly dove behind a round like storage container and made a hand signal with his hand telling me to move to his position; I quickly jumped down and sprinted next to him. Daniel was facing me about to ask something before I told him;

"I believe you now."

"Why the sudden change of mind?" he asked.

"That."

_Daniel's POV _

I looked to where Renamon was pointing and had one of those 'oh shit moments', facing us was a Promethean Stalker, equipped with a Scatter Shot. I looked around the crate to make sure no guards were around and immediately moved to grab the metal death bots' attention; by that I mean I pulled out my magnum and started to unload my clip into his head. He turned and pointed his forerunner shotgun at me, well that worked. It was a stare down; I was waiting for him to fires, which as they all do eventually… did. I used my thruster pack to the side getting around him but they were smarter than that and he spun on his heel and cleaved with his blade. I rolled to the side and put a quick jab to his head. I slashed I ducked and gave it an uppercut. It then opened his mask and roared at me with that its orange skull which is exactly what I wanted. I unsheathed my sniper and stuck it directly into it mouth and pulled the trigger causing it to fly back and disintegrate in midair. I put my sniper on my back and looked down my target's direction. Just a long bridge into what looked to be a cathedral, he knew I was here. I nodded to Renamon for her to follow and she did. As we walked down the bridge I Binary Rifle shot past my shoulder which my first reaction was to turn around on one knee and pull my rifle out, fucking crawlers! I looked to Renamon,

"Run to that door and don't stop, but move in a zigzag motion. Go!" With that she was off, I however wanted to take a few of the bastards out. I fired of two rounds of my sniper killing three crawlers including the one equipped with a Binary. Renamon was already at the door waving for me. I fired my last round off in the clip and threw a frag to put them into cover and sprinted for the door. I saw the laser guided sight of another Binary and I thruster packed the few remaining feet spinning to the Renamon's side of the door. I put my hand on the control panel closing the door and for good measure I busted it with the butt of my rifle. Renamon gave me a quizzical look;

"I locked us in, but them out." She just nodded and waited for me to move on. I reloaded my weapons and waited for my thrusters to cool down and we walked right into… a trap.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter: VI Run? Spartans Don't Run...**

**_(04/27/2557) Location: Forerunner [Covenant Controlled] Cathedral; 15:42 _**

"Ah, so the Demon sent to kill me has arrived…"

Standing, or rather floating was my target, an Elite Scientist trying to meld Promethean Knight Armor on to his skin making them very much like the Prometheans but still is living tissue on the inside. He was in a small orange bubble with different pieces of armor orbiting around him. Surrounding him were the last things I wanted to see; four Battle Wagons all equipped with Incineration Cannons and a Lancer equipped with a Binary Rifle.

"You are a bit too late to stop me, I'd kill you myself but I'm in the process of becoming one of the most powerful Sangheili in the galaxy. Kill him."

Renamon crouched down ready dodge, there was no way we could fight all of these at once, and I turned to her and shouted;

"Run!" Without second thought that's what we did. He sprinted exactly down the same way we came.

_Renamon's POV _

There we were, running more from those, robot death machine things. Then I realized as we were approaching the door that Daniel locked it shut.

"How are we going to get through the door!?" I yelled.

"Slide now!" Um, okay but I wasn't about to argue and we both slid with our legs extended. Good thing we did, four orange globs flew over our heads and hit the door in an making one big red explosion but then each one split into smaller balls of orange also causing an explosion blowing the door open, and I didn't think that would be good if those hit us. We were staring to lose momentum;

"Up now!" I heard so I jumped to my feet and continued sprinting. We were about half way down the bridge till I felt a very intense pain in the back of leg causing me to fall. Everything turned really fuzzy and my energy just drained which means I couldn't phase out of there. I thought I was dead, thinking that Daniel would just leave…

_Daniel's POV_

I heard a scream of pain behind me and I quickly spun around to a stop. I saw a beam of orange light on Renamon, Binary… Wait she isn't dead? The hell? Gah I didn't have time to think on it I had to put the thing back into the cover, I pulled my magnum and popped four shots into its head causing it to teleport away. I ran to Renamon and kneeled down next to her;

"Can you walk move?" I quickly asked. She looked dazed and in shock but she managed to shake her head. I'll be damned if I left her here. I picked her up bridal style and continued by sprint wrapping myself around here absorbing the shots from the forerunner guns.

_Renamon's POV_

Wow, he came back for me? Why? He was even absorbing the multiple projectiles for me. A couple seconds later he was glowing a bright yellow when another orange projectile hit him in the head causing the yellow glow to explode; it slightly electrocuted me but not too bad. That must have been the shield Daniel spoke about. He made it to the round container shaped objects and set me down. He gave me one last look under his helmet then pulled out his small firearm and started to return fire to our pursuers. He took cover behind the container and put two fingers to the side of his helmet;

"Palmer I need an evac now!"

"Was it a trap?"

"Yes, but I don't think Renamon had anything to do with it, look I'm greatly outgunned and outnumbered."

"Not for long…"

Not soon after a large flying object came in. It looked very much like a plain and what seemed to be a very large firearm attached to the front, it started firing on the bridge while Daniel. Sheathed his firearms, behind him teleported one of those robots.

"Daniel!" I shouted after him. He quickly spun around only to receive and slash across his chest sending him hurdling in the other direction.

_Daniel's POV _

The knight slashed me sending me flying. Everything was blurred and I looked down at my chest. There was very large gash and could feel blood seeping, well shit, I had a good run.

"Diamond Storm!" Was all I heard when I saw crystal like projectiles fall around the knight, and in a few seconds he was gone. I looked to my right and saw Renamon standing there smiling at me but she quickly fell to one knee. I got up, even though my body screamed no and walked over to her. The Pelican landed nearby and opened the door. A marine came to the edge and I supported Renamon and helped her on. And spoke to the marine trying to help.

"I need all the sniper rounds you have and a battle rifle if you have them. I could also use any frags and some bio-foam would be fantastic." I received anything I asked for and applied the bio-foam, after it dried I was about to step off the Pelican when I heard,

"Where are you going?" I turned to Renamon and gave her my reply.

"I still have a job to do. Stay here and go back to Infinity, get your leg tended to."

"No." she replied. "You proved yourself telling the truth; why carry this out longer than need be?"

"I have to kill him; it is still my objective to bring him down."

"Tell them that he couldn't be beat, or you need a bigger weapon!" Why was she so desperate to keep me away from putting myself in danger?

"There still remains the fact of honor."

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"You don't have a choice." With that I tapped the ramp of the Pelican and it moved back up to close and lifted off leaving me, and the Prometheans.

_**AN: So I hope you enjoyed that. And I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. **_

_**Daniel: No you're not. **_

_**Reclaimer: The fuck!? How did you? What!? **_

_**Daniel: You wrote so often for this story that I came to life, deal with it. **_

_**REclaimer: Alright then... This is uh... Interesting... **_

_**Daniel: Leave a review and let "him" know what he can do to improve his writing... **_


	7. Author's Note 1

Sorry this is not a new chapter. I realize that I have updated in a very long time... months actually. I lost my flash drive that contained the entire story and I never saved it to my computer. I know that was stupid of me and I'm terribly sorry. The story will continue just not nearly as often I'd like. I will post everytime I have a chapter complete, that could range anywhere from tomorrow to three weeks so check back every now and then. Daniel's story is not over and neither is his _partner's._ Hint, hint, wink. ;) Till next time.


	8. Author's Note 2

**AN: So It's been a long time since I've updated I know and you people want me to. I'm hoping I can get one chapter posted this upcoming week. In the mean time if you other questions or just want to "hang out" online wise I'm posting my new information. **

**Xbox GT: ReclaimerofHell **

**Steam: Reclaimer of Ice **

**I'm known as Reclaimer of Ice more than Hell. I also have YouTube Channel and Twitch Channel where I like to stream. The names are also Reclaimer of Ice. Well that's that. I really have nothing else to say other than that I have big plans for this story, I just need to get off my lazy ass. Alright, Reclaimer out. **


End file.
